Love Is a Destination
by xyouaremylobsterx
Summary: Part of Destination: Love in Hermione's Point of View. How one girl meets and falls in love at a simple bus stop. One-Shot


_**A/N: **So, guess who's back guys, thats right just me and I come bearing gifts. This is part of my **Destination: Love** story - which if you haven't read I'd suggest you do first just so you'll understand this - and I have decided to write this in Hermione's Point of View as requested and I'm happy to do so. _

_I do hope that you like this and that you want me to continue, you can even suggest certain chapters that you would like to see in Hermione's P.O.V and I shall see what I can do. :) So, here it is, enjoy..._

* * *

Love Is a Destination

Chapter One

They say that you don't know True Love until you find it. They say that when you do you should never let them go, because when you find it you become one of the lucky few, and that's something to hold onto. To cherish. For some people spend their Whole lives trying to find it, but never get it. Some people aren't even looking for it when they find it. It's like they just had no choice, True Love would have always found them in the end.

But True Love isn't easy. It isn't always a 'happily ever after.' That's something no one ever warns you about. That's something that you have to find out on your own. But they _do_ say that love is only true if it hurts.

True Love Hurts.

That was something I had to find out all on my own. But even so, through all that pain and aguish, through the ups and downs, if you hold onto to that Love and Never let them go, then you will come to find that it was all worth it in the end.

_She _was worth it in the end. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I was one of the few that weren't looking for love when I found it. I couldn't even begin to spell the word. I had no idea on what True Love was even about. I was just an average girl, living in an average world. Well, as average as living in a magical world can be.

That was the only thing that was truly different about me. The fact that I am a witch. And I have been from childhood, my whole life focused solely on it, my being a witch, and I didn't think my life would ever change from what it was. Just an average life.

That was until I found it. That was until I found _Her_. My Love, my blonde haired, blue-eyed heavenly Angel. That's what she was to me, an Angel. And no matter how hard I tried, I just could never get her out of my head.

They say you don't know you've found it until you experience it. That one moment. That one moment when the whole world stops spinning, the ground stops shaking, and all the people in the world just cease to exist, and all that's left is you and that one person, the person that you stare at from a distance, and just Know.

You Just Know.

And I knew, from the moment I saw her, sitting there on her own at our local bus stop. She had that special Brown Coat that she loves so much on, her long, slender legs covered up by simple jeans and cute brown shoes covering her precious toes. Her brown-woollen mittens keeping her hands nice and warm in the cold winter air. Her long, blonde hair flying around in the slight breeze, and I knew she was cold from the way she'd rub her hands together to get some heat before rubbing it onto her bright-red nose and rosy cheeks.

She was beautiful, she was stunning, and I don't think I could breathe in those few seconds.

I had that moment, that moment many laugh at and don't believe. I was one of those people; I laughed and laughed until it simply wasn't funny anymore. How could it be when I was staring at the person I Knew I would spend the rest of my living life with?

In that one moment, my whole life changed. For once, thoughts of work were all but gone, thoughts of arriving on time and not being late (I hate being late) simply vanished, and in that one moment all that was left in my world was her and I. Nobody else mattered, because nobody else existed. My heart beat faster and faster, my hands began to shake and sweat, my breathing became more rapid, and I didn't know what was happening to me but I knew that it was the greatest feeling I'd ever had in my life. I didn't want the moment to end.

But like everything in life, all good things must come to an end. And I had to watch as my good thing started to get up and join the rest of the average crew waking up early for an average day at work.

But I knew that my good thing wasn't like the average crew, she wasn't like me. For she brightened the dreary winter sky with her beautiful, pale complexion. Her precious blonde hair whirled around and around in the air, creating a halo above her head.

And that's when I finally understood those cheesy pick-up lines that many a woman hears, because in that moment I had found my Angel and she had just come shooting down from up above. Without warning and without fail. She entered my life before I was even ready for it. What twenty one year-old woman_ is_ ready for it?

But I was ready for it, when I found Her. And I wouldn't have had it any other way.

It wasn't until I saw the commotion going on inside that green bus that I began to move again. I didn't even know I could. A part of me really thought I had died when I laid eyes on her.

But then there she was, in all her shining glory, complaining with that bus- driver over something. Something I wasn't quite sure on until I stepped closer. I hadn't meant to, after all I had little time left to wonder before I would officially be late for work. But still, being late and work were the last things on my mind.

I only had eyes for her.

My thoughts were long gone, and I had easily come to accept that from now on whenever I saw her I would no longer have control over my own body. It seemed that I moved of my own accord, it seemed that I didn't even think about it when I easily apparated from standing alone outside the bus, to being one step closer to her inside it.

I heard a confused grunt behind me, and I knew that the person was wondering where I came from, but by the irritated huffs and puffs of air I knew they probably just assumed I had cut in – which technically I had, but I had no plans on staying. In fact I had no plans at all.

I just seemed to let myself do whatever I was doing of my own accord. And before I knew it I was stepping just that little bit closer to her body, my front pressed up against her back and by golly did it feel good. Before I knew it my black-leathered gloves were passing by her to the bus-driver and I was helping to pay for her bus fair.

Before it knew it I had spoken softly and with ease, my breathe just grazing her ear, and before I knew it the woman in front of me knew so much more about me than I did her, and all within ten simple seconds. But they were the best ten seconds of my average life.

And it only got better when I heard her pure French accent break through the silence as she said the first two words I would ever hear from her.

", 'Zank you." She had said it with a slight annoyance in her voice, clearly not thanking the bus-driver for his impatience at all, as she turned to make her way onto the bus.

And before I knew it I was standing there, with a dopey smile on my face, as I watched her every step and saw her choose the window seat. I had just learnt something else about her. I reminded myself to always let her take the window seat.

From then on I would forever suffer the torture of sitting by the aisle, elbows banging into me, air-hostesses barging past with their trolleys. But every time I would turn to look at my darling Angel, her eyes so bright, her happiness shining through at just the simple fact that she got to be the first person to see anything from outside the window, I just knew. All the pain in the world was worth it, just to see her smiling face.

I hardly ever got a glimpse of my future, I'm not one for believing in reading signs and seeing what my future holds, but with her I only ever saw my future. And every time she was right there beside me. And for an average, twenty one year-old girl, who was just about to head to work for the day, spending an eternity with a heavenly Angel didn't seem like such a bad thing.

For how could it, when my good thing was sitting right there in front of me.

But as much as I had wanted to stay and simply watch her forever, I knew that I couldn't. I really did have to get to work. And just like that the old average me broke through. The one whose only mission in life is to get to the Ministry on time. The one who bases her life on work, work and work.

And so before I knew it I was making my way out of there, past all the gloomy faces of my average crew and back out into the real world, the one that doesn't involve blonde hair and piercingly blue eyes. That French accent became nothing but a distant memory as I walked past her bus, not even giving her a second look.

I rounded the slight bend at the end of the street, where no one ever goes, and apparated my way into the world of work. Not knowing if I would ever see those bright blue eyes again.


End file.
